The number of controllers in computing devices has recently increased dramatically. Controllers included in computing devices are currently used to control and measure parameters such as fan speed, memory configuration and voltage settings. Unfortunately, as the number of functions controlled by these devices increases, so too does the associated security threat. For example, a malicious party may take over a computing device and issue unauthorized commands to one or more of the controllers in the computing device, damaging, or possibly destroying, the device itself. In certain deployments, such as government and financial networks, for example, such threats may lead to costly damages, or worse. However, enforcing policies inside a computing device can be difficult, particularly if a malicious party has gained control of a processor or software inside the computing device.